Foldable objects provide individuals with devices that can provide additional information compared to those that are simply two sided. Examples include booklets, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,427 to Wilen, that defines a plurality of longitudinal panels that enclosed by an outer cover.
Business cards are a representation of an individual and yet provide only a limited amount of area for that representation. Many businesses, such as those related to art and advertising, are highly creative and desire to expand the amount of information that can be communicated by the traditional two sided business card formats.
A business card is needed that can expand and can provide a range of different kinds of information to the holder of the card.